Gai Ikari
''Goooooookaiiiiii......Silver!" The sixth member of Gokaiger, Gai is the only Earthling on the team and will utilize the powers of the 6th Rangers of the past. Biography Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. He was granted the GokaiCellular by the spirits of the three dead 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initally antagonistic to their team. This happened after he risked his life to save a young girl from a car accident. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaiger and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the great powers of the Abaranger, Zyuranger and Timeranger. However, short of transforming himself into GokaiSilver, he couldn't unlock the great powers. Upon meeting the Gokaiger, he attempts to impress them and eventually succeeds by transforming and defeating the latest action commander. Gai is later taken back to the GokaiGalleon and is questioned about his origin and the great powers in his possession. Gai then reveals that he has been unable to get the great powers to revel themselves and that he would need the DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller ranger keyes to make them work. Marvelous then confiscates his GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver Ranger Key until he can prove that he has something that Marvelous doesn't. He later impresses Marvelous by going into battle without his GokaiSilver powers. Unlike the Gokaiger, Gai isn't out to find the great powers; he is out to save mankind and destroy the Zangyack, something Capt. Marvelous finds to be an interesting new concept. Marvelous accepts him and the Gokaiger accept him, however, as a pirate apprentice. Later, Navi later links him to the Gokaiger's keyroad which allows him access to the treasure chest of Ranger Keys. He tests this out by summoning DaiRanger's KibaRanger key and succeeds. Eventually, he tries to impress everyone, to which only annoyed Doc as he felt like he was nothing compared to him. Eventually, during a battle with the Zangyack, Gai somehow combines both the Go-on Wings Ranger Keys and becomes half Gold and half Silver. Despite this though, Worian "de-bones" the Gokaigers with the exception of Doc and Gai. As Gai tries to convince Doc to help him, he turns him down telling him that he feels pathetic while he's around him. Eventually, Gai finds Worian and does battle with him only to be on the losing end until Doc arrives encouraging Gai to use the power of all the past 6th Hero Rangers keys at once. He believed it to be impossible, but with encouragement from Doc, he manages to create the Gold Anchor Key and becomes GokaiSilver Gold Mode. With his new found power, he defeats Worian, and eventually with the restored Gokaigers, defeats him a second time. After that, he recieved a 100,000 bounty on his head. Sometime later, he learns that Navi helps the Gokaigers search out the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai. Navi's latest clue was to find the lost forest. While the others were stumped, Gai quickly figures out that Navi's clue is refering to the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. He proceeds to tell his crew mates about how they faced off against a group of Space Pirates to which Doc is nervous about. Eventually, they find the Ginga Forest and an injured Hyuuga. Gai learns of his attacker's identity, Basco, and also learns of his history with the Gokaigers. Gai then points out Hyuuga and how he helped the Gingaman defend the Earth as Black Knight. He asks him to sign his Seiiju Sentai Gingaman Comic Book before being told to get him somewhere safe and away from the battle that would ensue between the Gokaigers and Basco's Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, and DekaMaster Puppet Rangers. He manages to get Hyuuga to safety to have his wounds treated, all the while telling him that it was his dream to be apart of a Super Sentai and save people despite that he doesn't know what it means to be one. Hyuuga then asks him to hand over his Gokai Celluar so that he could battle as Gokai Silver. He believes that he would do a better job defending the Earth and was about to give him his Celluar before Basco showed up to forcivly take the Greater Power of the Gingaman for himself. However, Marvelous interupted this and did battle with Basco's Black Knight Puppet Ranger. He finds himself at odds with himself as he believes Hyuuga would do a better job, but with a bit of unintentional advice from Marvelous, Gai tells Hyuuga that he will be Gokai Silver and defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga tells him he's proud as he proceeds to battle along his team and defeats the puppet Black Knight as Gokai Silver Gold Mode. Hyuuga gives Gai the Black Knight Ranger Key and entrusts the Greater Power of the Gingaman to him, saying that he would rather have all the power of the Super Sentai in one place and that Gai should defend the Earth. Gai promises to do so as he and his crew fly off in the GokaiGalleon. GokaiSilver Arsenal *'GokaiCellular' *'GokaiSpear' *'GokaiBuckle' *'Ranger Keys' **'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, Gokai Shirubā Kī): Gai's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. **'DragonRanger Key '(ドラゴンレンジャーキー, Doragon Renjā Kī): This key can be used to transform GouJyuDrill into GouJyuRex. **'KibaRanger Key '(キバレンジャーキー, Kiba Renjā Kī) **'KingRanger Key '(キングレンジャーキー, Kingu Renjā Kī) **'MegaSilver Key '(メガシルバーキー, Mega Shirubā Kī) **'TimeFire Key' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī): This key can be used to summon GouJyuDrill from the year 3000. **'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, Gao Shirubā Kī) **'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) **'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, Abare Kirā Kī): This key can be used to transform GouJyuRex into GouJyuJin. When used on its own, the AbareKiller Key allows GouJyuJin to execute the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin finisher. **'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, Deka Bureiku Kī) **'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, Maji Shain Kī) **'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, Bōken Shirubā Kī) **'Go-On Wings Key '(ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu' 'Kī): ''Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose. ***'Go-On Gold Key (ゴーオンゴールドキー, GōonGōrudo Kī) ***Go-On Silver Key (ゴーオンシルバーキー, GōonShirubā Kī) **ShinkenGold Key (シンケンゴールドキー, Shinken Gōrudo Kī) **GoseiKnight Key (ゴセイナイトキー, Gosei Naito Kī) *Unofficial Ranger Keys **Black Knight' '''Key': This key was given to Gai by Hyuuga himself. It holds the Gingaman's greater power. Mecha *GoZyuJin Transformations As GokaiSilver, Gai was given access to the powers of the fifteen 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the Gokaigers, he now has access to the Gokaiger's treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 15 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. Sixth Rangers *DragonRanger (Episode 22) **Zyusouken *KibaRanger (Episode 22) **Byakkoshinken *KingRanger (Episode 18, 22) **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack *MegaSilver (Episode 24) **Silver Blazer *TimeFire (Episode 24) **Weapons ***DV Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender *GaoSilver (TBA) *Shurikenger (Episode 21, 24) **Shuriken's Bat *AbareKiller (TBA) *DekaBreak (TBA) *MagiShine (TBA) *BoukenSilver (Episode 21, 25) **Sagasniper **Dual Crusher *Go-On Gold (TBA) *Go-On Silver (male version) (TBA) *ShinkenGold (Episode 18) **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *GoseiKnight (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Defenstream **Leon Cellular **Leon Laser Extra Rangers/Heroes *Black Knight (TBA) Unique Transformations *Go-On Wings (Episode 19) **Double Rocket Daggers *Gold Mode (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24) Summons For attacks, GokaiSilver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the second ever seen doing so, after Joe Gibken as GokaiBlue. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 warriors. *Gokai LegenDream (Final Wave) (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***BoukenSilver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***GoseiKnight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede GokaiSilver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***ShinkenGold Gallery Image:GokaiSilver1.jpg|GokaiSilver Image:KSG-GokaiSilver GoldMode.jpg|GokaiSilver Gold Mode Image:KSG-Go-OnWings.jpg|Go-OnWings (Hybrid Go-OnGold/Go-OnSilver) Trivia *Prior to the revelation of GokaiSilver's identity, it was speculated that Barizorg, returned to his human form of Sid Bamick, would become GokaiSilver. Basco ta Jolokia was also briefly suspected due to the that he possesses the sixth Ranger Keys first. *Gai's surname, "Ikari", means "anchor", which is a feature exibited in much of his arsenal, from his personal symbol to one of his weapons' alternative forms. *It is worth noting that while the core Gokaiger helmets resemble pirate hats, GokaiSilver's helmet resembles a bandanna frequently seen on fictional pirates such as Jack Sparrow. *Gai Ikari is the second Super Sentai Fan in the series. The first was Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Gai's "happy-go-lucky" attitude is much alike as Genta Umemori's (ShinkenGold). Ironically, it also contrasts with most counterparts (DragonRanger, TimeFire, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, BoukenSilver, Go-OnGold, GoseiKnight) who were hardcore loners. *Gai Ikari is Sentai Warrior No.199 as slated in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Gai's actor, Junya Ikeda, stated in his blog that when he was a child he wanted to be KibaRanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. In episode 19, the first thing Gai does when he is allowed to summon Ranger Keys is to summon the KibaRanger key. In episode 22, Gai finally transforms into KibaRanger. *Gai has the following quirks that make him unique among the Gokaigers concerning his counterparts: **Engine Sentai Go-onger is the only Sentai team where Gai has more then one counterpart. ** Gai has the least amount of opposite gender counterparts, as Go-On Silver is his only counterpart that was originally female. **Despite having the least amount of counterparts, Gai has the most amount of different colored counterparts (5 Silver Rangers, 3 Gold Rangers, 3 White Rangers, 2 Green Rangers, 1 Black Ranger, and 1 Red Ranger). **Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, and Juken Sentai Gekiranger are the only post-Jetman Sentai teams where Gai does not have a counterpart. *Gai's Zangyack bounty is 100,000, to the dismay of Don, as Gai's is worth 20 times more than Don's. Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Additional Rangers